


【索香】在世界的尽头

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 自蒙奇‧D‧路飞踏上成为海贼王的旅途，世界往他扔了无数的试炼之后，他们终于要前往最后一座岛和环绕ONE PIECE的谜团了。为了阻止他们，世界政府有了动作。现在，草帽海贼团必须为自己的生命而战，但有一对情侣要面临的可能还不只这样。
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Worlds End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658781) by [Ebonyleafstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyleafstar/pseuds/Ebonyleafstar). 



绝对会很好玩。自他们离开补充资源的岛已经过了将近一个星期。他们终于要前往最后一座岛了，而且他们试着保持低调，但一定是有人在城镇中认出并举报了他们。考虑到他们是谁，这其实并不让人惊讶，让人惊讶的是有四艘大将的军舰朝他们驶来。

操，索隆已经手痒着想打架一整个早上了，还一直在挣扎要不要去挑衅厨子跟他打一场，但现在这个要好太多了。他露出微笑，喊道：「有四艘军舰追在我们屁股后面。」

「什么！？」娜美尖叫出声。索隆已经有一段时间没听过她那样尖叫了。

路飞伸长手臂来到瞭望台上方，想看得更清楚，他露出笑容。「好耶！终于啊！」

「终于？」乌索普在草地上呻吟。「你知道他们是来杀我们的吧？」

「有谁不是呢？」弗兰奇大笑着指出。他和罗宾正在舒服的一起盪秋千。

「我们得到一座岛上，或一块大石头，我不挑…」索隆说着，从瞭望台上跳下来，抱起乔巴。他们必须马上动身，不然会被包围。「我们够强，可以跟他们硬碰硬，但我不想在海上跟他们交战，我们有很多伙伴是能力者。」

「我相信他们大部分也都是能力者，但你说的有道理。」罗宾说。「而且如果他们成功包围我们，很快就会把我们的船击沉。」

「是有一座岛。」娜美若有所思的咬着下唇。「不算很近，但如果用掉几桶可乐的话，几个小时就能抵达了。」她转向索隆。「我们能牵制他们那么长时间吗？」

「他们还要一个小时才追得上我们。」索隆说。「只要我们保持移动，短时间内他们追不上的，尤其是如果我们用风来砲的话。」

娜美只是点了点头，开始发出命令。索隆帮助路飞将一面帆收起来，又跳回主甲板上。他正准备查看大将的位置，突然看见他们的厨师从厨房里出来，和他对上了眼。他们已经为这样的情况训练很久了。如果真有一件事是他很想做的，就是在海军大将身上测试自己的实力。

他正准备开口，山治突然露出笑容。「黄猿是我的。」根据他的表情，除了证明自己以外，厨子心中还有别的想法。

「为了他对艾斯干的好事，我还欠那个岩浆混蛋一场修理。」路飞冷冷的说着，扳着指关节。「他是我的。」杀了船长的哥哥，还害路飞陷入低潮，让他沮丧到甚平得冒生命危险才把他救回来，他们全都想报仇。

「藤虎。」索隆露出狂野的笑容，绑上头巾。他们全都想向岩浆混蛋复仇，但复仇是属于路飞的。再说，索隆还欠那那个盲眼大将一场在德雷斯罗萨没打完的架。

「那老夫只剩绿牛可以挑了？」甚平叹气，但他语气听起来并没有感到失望。

「其他人…」路飞喊道，他们全都停下来看着他们的船长。「我们四个会尽力照应你们，但我相信你们有办法搞定其他的家伙？」

异口同声的「是，船长。」和微笑的脸庞。

索隆信任他的伙伴们。他们字面上的经历了地狱又再回来。这只不过是他们登上顶点之前的另一站而已。

***

他们几乎用掉了所有的可乐，但远方终于出现了小岛的影子。根据天气判断，应该是个春岛。索隆找到靠在栏杆上的山治，抽着香菸，望着大将会来的方向。他看着他，天啊他真美。索隆总是对他的穿着挑毛病，但很适合他。他不想承认，但要知道他为什么为这臭厨子陷得这么深实在非常简单。一旦索隆发现有个实力跟他一样强的人可以对打他就乐歪了。没错，他们整天打架，但从来不带着厌恶。也许一开始是吧，但他们当时是两个热血过头的青少年。现在他们一起旅行好几年了。一直观照着对方，他们拥有相同的目标，让他们疯狂的船长成为海贼王。

厨子身上有一些伤疤，他永远不会承认是为了保护其他人而得到的。保护乔巴得到的枪伤，他跳到路飞身前时腿上被刺了一刀，他甚至不愿回想山治去蛋糕岛时发生的事。索隆在和之国郁闷了很长一段时间，最后决定将怒气出在厨子身上，之后又回去生闷气。他当然生他的气，因为不相信他的朋友会跟他一起解决这破事，但厨子就是这样的人。该死的无私。

山治转身时，索隆问：「喂，臭厨子，你怕了吗？」

山治又吸了长长一口菸，再吐出烟雾。「我面对过两个四皇，打败了他们的几个臭手下、前任军阀、和最恶世代的海贼。你觉得我会怕海军大将？」

「技术上来说，是路飞打败那两个四皇的。」

他故意开玩笑想激怒对方，看来是奏效了，因为厨子怒吼：「我从来没说过我打败他们了，海藻头。」

「如果你想来场热身架放松一下，我乐意配合。」他真心的说，将手放上和道的刀柄。

山治抽完菸，扔到一边去，才转身离开。「我没事，绿藻。」

索隆在他能走太远之前捉住他的手臂。「厨子，我…」有什么不对劲，他不希望山治以这样的状态去战斗。他需要放松，或被分心，所以索隆两者都给他了，他吻住他。厨子只反抗了一下，大多是因为被吓到了。这个吻就跟他们的现况一样急迫，但却十分欢迎，而且需要。

山治顺从的接纳了他，但在能发展下去之前，索隆就听到娜美的声音从甲板传来。「喂，你们两个可以别再亲热了吗？我们可没那种时间。索隆，来帮我和甚平找藏船的地方。」

「讨厌的魔女。」索隆咕哝，山治踢了他一脚。

「不要这样叫她。」

厨子脸上的红潮将一阵满足感送下他全身，他忍不住说：「我爱你。」潮红加深了，他露出微笑。厨子从来没有办法回应那句话，但索隆是个有耐心的人。只要厨子愿意跟他在一起，他可以等一辈子。

「我…」

「索隆！」

「来了，魔女！」索隆回喊，又给了山治一个笑容。

**「山治，吃的！」**

索隆邪笑，看着山治叹了口气。只有他们的船长会在这种时刻要求食物。

「饭团？」索隆几乎是有礼貌的要求，一边再次让唇刷过山治。

「你…我做什么你就给我吃什么！」山治露出笨笨的笑容，踢了他一脚。索隆让他踢，只因为他知道即使这么说，山治还是会做饭团给他的。「去帮娜美桑。」

索隆只是大笑着在离去时挥了挥手，才爬到娜美在等待的甲板上。

***

找到好地方藏船花的时间比预期的久。他们找到一条通往内陆的小河，有了娜美藏船的能力，要守卫就简单多了。索隆绑好最后一张帆，跳到主甲板的草地上，大伙儿都在那里聚集起来了。路飞带着一种有点阴暗的认真表情，不是很优雅的在盪秋千。甚平在他旁边喝茶。娜美靠在墙上，紧张的咬指甲，大概在想计划。弗兰奇坐在草地上，罗宾在他腿上，两人在小声的交谈。布鲁克在漫不经心的拨弄小提琴，轻轻的哼着歌。唯一不在场的是山治、乔巴和乌索普。

他正准备问他们在哪，乔巴就跳进了他怀里。「呐，呐，索隆！」

无法拒绝他们的船医任何事情，他问：「什么事，乔巴？」

「乌索普和弗兰奇有个新发明要给我们看，能帮助我们战斗唷。」小驯鹿的语气很兴奋。

这句话似乎有点OOC，毕竟他们的船医乔巴通常是反对战斗的。「你好像很兴奋。」他大笑，用见闻色霸气确认山治和乌索普都在厨房里，才将乔巴放到他最喜欢的位置，自己的头上。「你知道不管是什么都无法阻止这场战斗对吧？」

「我当然知道！我就跟你们一样想报复伤了路飞的混蛋，但如果那东西能减少损伤呢？」乔巴深深叹了口气，索隆几乎要为他们的小船医感到抱歉了。「你以为我喜欢你、山治或路飞在战斗之后拖着残缺不堪的身体来找我吗？」索隆感到了一股罪恶感。他们的船医是最厉害的，但看着自己的朋友一次又一次受伤，一定让他很不好过。「我知道我们每个人都有自己的特殊长处…」乔巴继续说。「我也很感激你、山治、路飞和甚平愿意背负替我们战斗的重责大任。」其他人都转过来看他们了。「但我们就要对上海军中最强的战斗力了。」

「我们会赢的，乔巴。」索隆非常有信心的说。他对上每一位伙伴的眼睛，最后停在路飞身上，他才是该说服他们的船医一切都不会有事的人。

像是接收到了暗示，路飞跳下秋千，双手伸到空中。「我们终于可以让海军好好见识一下，我们为什么会是找到ONE PIECE的海贼团了！」

「乔巴小哥，」弗兰奇微笑着，带着跟他们船长一样的热情。「虽然我不能保证多少伤亡，但乌索普小哥和我研发的那玩意儿可能会是改变大局的关键喔。」

「那你们到底要不要告诉我们？」山治的声音从后面传来。索隆转身，看见乌索普和山治抱着小山一样高的便当盒。「自从乌索普到厨房找我，他就一直在吹嘘这项新发明。」他拖长音调，用脚阻止路飞撞到身上。

「喂，你才是那个食物没准备好就不肯出来的家伙！」乌索普争论，将罗宾和弗兰奇的食物递给他们，接着走到甚平坐的地方把他的那份给他。

「抱歉喔；你想饿着肚子去战斗吗？」山治回呛，接着再次对路飞怒吼，才把四个便当递给他们的船长。他把布鲁克和娜美的份给他们，才到他身边坐下。乔巴跳下索隆的头，在他们中间的草地上坐好。山治把乔巴的食物给他，才给索隆他的便当和一瓶他最喜欢的清酒。

路飞似乎暂时忘了即将而来的战斗，兴致勃勃地打开了饭盒。「耶，食物！我们开动吧！」

船长的心情好了，其他人也都放松了不少。索隆打开便当盒，一点都不意外看到他最喜欢的食物，饭团。他不用看就知道厨子做了所有人最爱的食物。为了提升士气，或只是因为他可以，索隆不知道，但他就是忍不住脸上的笑意。

「你那是什么脸？」山治邪笑，将乔巴抱到腿上，挪到索隆身边，两人的肩膀碰在一起。

「没事。」他回应，拿起一颗饭团。他注意到山治面前没有装满食物的便当盒。「喂，你的…」

在他能问完之前，山治就伸出手，拿走了一颗饭团。「怎么？」厨子微笑着咬了一口。「你不介意分享吧？」

他不介意，尤其是跟厨子。「这就是为什么你做了三个人的份量吗？」

「我想…」山治推了他一把。「我们今天都会需要用尽全力。不过，我承认，我可能做得太多了一点。」

「你喜欢吃这个吗？」

「我对食物不挑剔，绿藻，你知道的。」

索隆确实知道。过去几年来厨子跟他说过的糟糕童年故事，臭老头和山治被困在大石头上的那个是最难以想像的。那并没有阻止他想要报复厨子的原生家庭，但却是唯一让他哑口无言的故事。山治终于能够告诉他这个故事时，并不想要怜悯，而且也在那该死的踢击中表达得非常清楚了，索隆到现在偶尔还是能感觉到那一脚。当然，厨子搞错了索隆一开始的反应，那并不是怜悯。不，索隆是感到震惊。山治被困在大石上时才十岁，而他被饿了好几个月！他不想承认，但索隆知道，他也这么告诉山治了，如果换成他就绝对办不到。长大以后的他也许可以吧，但小时候一定没办法。

「喂。」山治的声音把他从思绪中拉回来。他转向厨子，他一脸担忧。「你还好吗，绿藻？还是你忘记怎么吃饭了？」他的语气中带着一丝玩闹。

索隆眨眨眼，发现他刚刚一直盯着手中的饭团。他回推了山治一把，咬了一大口。那饭团，当然，是他有史以来吃过最好吃的。

他一定是大声说出来了，不然就是山治能读懂他的表情，因为他大笑出声。「厨房里还有很多，每个人都有份。」他补充，看着其他人。「我不知道这场战斗会持续多久，我是绝对不会让你们任何人被饿到昏倒的。」

这。这就是索隆爱上厨子的其中一个原因。他是他们的主要战力之一，而且一遍又一遍的证明了。他可以陪索隆愉快的打架，但他的首要职责永远会是把伙伴们餵饱。

「所以你是说还有更多肉？」路飞满怀希望的问，索隆不禁笑出来。如果他们让船长进厨房，食物马上就会被吃光的。

「还有，但全部都被收起来了，还上了锁。」山治咆哮，接着转向娜美。「我猜你会留守在船上，可以让你掌管食物吗，娜美桑？」

索隆见证了他们的关系改变，并希望这样比较好。他知道山治永远不会改变在女人身边的态度，而且他也不介意。到了最后，他们的厨子永远都会回伙伴身边，回到他身边。在蛋糕岛之后，他就已经证明了。山治永远都会把他们的航海士和考古学家放在特殊的位置，但绝对不会让他们的关系超过伙伴。

「当然可以，山治君。」娜美说着，接住山治丢过来的钥匙。她把钥匙收起来，呼出一大口气。「既然我们聊到这件事了，我想讨论一下计划。」

「等等！」乌索普大叫，嘴里塞满了烤鱼。「让我跟弗兰奇先展示我们的新发明，会对计划有帮助的。」他快速的吞掉食物，跑到大树下。

娜美甚至没犹豫一下，就挥挥手，把主场交给乌索普。罗宾亲亲弗兰奇，他就站到乌索普旁边，乌索普打开一个箱子。弗兰奇站在他前面，摆了一个荒唐的姿势，然后喷出一些小烟火，像在表演一样。

没关系的。

索隆看向山治扭曲的脸，再转回其他人。

好吧。不是没关系，但他不觉得大将的船有看到。他们在内陆深处，整座岛被浓密的树林复盖。但那并没有阻止娜美狠揍改造人。不过，她是怎么在揍扁他的同时自己却毫发无伤，对他来说仍然是个谜。

也许她真的是魔女。

其他伙伴只是爆出大笑。山治笑到把他们空着的手缠在一起。

乌索普似乎终于准备齐全，抱着一个大箱子走到大伙儿中间。索隆捏捏厨子的手，乌索普打开盖子，展现出一只满大的电话虫，和十只小的，牠们似乎全都连接着大的那只。

怎么办到的？索隆不是很确定他想知道。

路飞又大笑出来，娜美只是叹了口气，但既然这两个过去制造了很多有用的东西，索隆知道她会等到他们解释完才评判。

乌索普把手伸进盒子里，拿出十个小球。他把一些交给弗兰奇，他们俩便开始将小球分给大家。

「这是黏液吗？」山治怀疑的问，接过乌索普递给他们三人那个绿色的奇怪小球。「你刚刚是给了我一坨黏液吗？」

娜美赶紧缩回伸出去的手。

「这个嘛，是也不是。」乌索普紧张的解释，快速的从山治朝他射过来的瞪视退开。

他们都是伙伴没错，但不代表他们就不会吵架。事实上，只有三个人索隆从没看他们吵架过，罗宾、乔巴和甚平。但索隆知道山治讨厌虫子，而一坨黏液大概被列在厨子讨厌的东西列表里。

「害怕小小的黏液吗，厨子？」索隆激他，如果山治需要发洩一下，最好是对他。

作为回应，山治只是拿那个小球扔他。小球打中他的脸颊，但索隆忍不住笑了出来，他也捕捉到厨子脸上出现了最微小的微笑。

「如果不是黏液，那是什么？」乔巴好奇的问。

「再说一次，」弗兰奇开口了。「是黏液也不是黏液。那层绿色是来自虫子本身，但里面是跟电话虫一样的科技。」

「所以这对我们来说有什么意义？」娜美问着，蹲下来戳着被她扔到甲板上的小球。

「公开通讯！」乌索普兴奋的说。「看着吧。」弗兰奇和乌索普一起将小球拿到耳朵边。索隆惊奇的看着小绿球缩成能够贴在耳朵里的大小。老实说，如果索隆没专心看的话，她甚至不会注意到小球的存在。「只要我们在战斗的时候全都戴着这个，就能听到彼此说话。不需要只为了拿电话虫就停下手中的事了。」乌索普继续说。

弗兰奇接下去。「好比说，我们其中一人受伤了，需要医疗帮助，或有人应付不了敌人…」

「或是船有危险。」娜美沉思着，终于捡起了小球，脸上带着理解的表情。

「或是我们其中一个在对付某个特定的敌人上需要帮忙和建议。」山治说着，从索隆那里拿回他的小球。「有了这个，我们就能边战斗边拟订计划，针对当下的情况把伙伴派到最需要的地方。」

他们全都看向他们的船长。他是最不会按照计划走的那个，但索隆已经能看到这玩意儿带来的好处了。

「这是防水的吗？」甚平问，毫不犹豫的就把装置放进耳朵。甚平是最新的成员，但他融入得极佳，就好像他一直都是他们一伙似的。索隆第一次注意到他对整个海贼团带来多少影响时还很惊讶呢。

「是防水的。」乌索普自信满满的说。「不过，我没办法像你游得那么深，所以我不知道极限在哪。」

「老夫会谨记在心的，谢谢你。」

所有人都开始把装置放进耳朵里了。娜美发出一声妥协的叹息，捡起装置，小心的放好。索隆把他的放进耳朵里，很讶异的发现装置完全服贴。他的耳中有种奇怪的杂音，但除此之外他几乎感觉不到。他转向山治，他看起来还是很不确定。轻笑着，索隆拿走山治手中的装置，准备放进他的耳朵。山治反抗着，把他的手拍开，但太迟了。没一会儿，山治的耳机就装好了。

「白痴绿藻。」山治咆哮，但给了他一个感激的眼神。

「臭厨子。」他回嘴。

「所以我们要怎么知道这有用呢？」娜美问着，轻轻敲了敲她的耳机，将一阵可怕的杂音送进索隆的耳朵。其他人似乎也体验了同样的折磨，全都摀住了耳朵。

「航海士小姐，我相信它们是有用的。」罗宾给了娜美一个笑容，索隆认出那是她的威胁笑容。说真的，他不知道自己对罗宾的感觉是什么。他信任她就像他信任其他伙伴，但当她想要的时候，真的是他妈的恐怖。

「啊，抱歉。」娜美赶紧道歉。「不过这个距离可以拉多远？」

「这点不会有问题。」弗兰奇向她保证。「这座岛其实比我们预想的要小很多。」他又摆了一个荒唐的姿势。「不管你在这座岛上的哪里，我们都能够听到。」

「这还挺惊人的。」布鲁克说着，将食物放到一边。「就好像我有耳鸣了，虽然…」

索隆知道接下来会是什么，便将另一颗饭团塞进嘴里，将另一颗递给山治。

「我已经死了根本没有耳朵，唷齁齁齁。」

索隆喜欢布鲁克，不过如果没有骷髅笑话的话会更好。他和山治有个推论，他把笑话当成慰借管道。他们每个人都有自己的伤疤，如果这么做能帮助音乐家度过难关，他们就不会干涉。他们希望，当布鲁克终于和拉布重逢时，折磨他那么久的伤会终于开始癒合。

娜美清清喉咙，再次面对乌索普和弗兰奇。「布鲁克说的没错，这东西棒极了。不用担心通讯的问题确实大有帮助。谢谢你们。」

两人露出微笑，交换了某种秘密手势，路飞想加入，却只让其他人爆笑出来。

娜美快速的揍了路飞一拳，把他们的注意力拉回来。「我认为我们最好的行动方式，是组队后分散开来。」她开始解说。「我的猜测是，他们会想从四面八方包围整座岛，多多少少把我们困住。」

「这也是我们希望他们做的？」罗宾猜测，轻啜她的茶。「不晓得他们会不会发现我们打算正面迎击而不是逃走。」

「我认为…」娜美又开始咬指甲。「他们原本希望我们不会这么快就注意到他们。」

「因为他们想跟着我们到拉夫德鲁，在那里决一死战？」山治提出。「毕竟他们绑架罗宾酱失败的次数多到让他们派出了最厉害的人员跟着我们到最终之岛。」

这是事实。自从他们离开和之国，世界政府就穷追不舍，一直想把罗宾偷走。中将、赏金猎人、杀手、祕密探员。有些很好解决，其他比较棘手，但到最后，罗宾总是会跟他们一起登船。

索隆将手放到山治手上，轻轻捏了捏。「如果他们派出最强的海军只是为了追我们，那看来世界政府也生疏了。」

「不过这点我们也知道很久了。」山治沉思，他现在握住了索隆的手。「能证明我们实力有多强一定会很好玩。」

没错，厨子绝对不对劲，但索隆不知道该怎么问，至少在他们准备好战斗之前。「计划是什么？」

「再过一下，我要派布鲁克去侦查，搞清楚哪艘船从哪个方向来，还有谁在哪艘船上。」娜美开口。「等他回来，乌索普和我会留在这里保护船，现在有了通讯系统的帮助，我们会根据哪里需要帮助前往。路飞，布鲁克一带着目标的位置回来，我要你和罗宾前往赤犬的所在地，在我发出信号之前不要攻击。其他人也一样。我要布鲁克跟甚平一起，山治和乔巴，索隆跟弗兰奇。」

「信号是什么？」路飞问。

他带着让人惊讶的专注在听娜美的计划。就好像他知道这场战斗他不能随便乱来。

「你们八个人都出动后，我会到这座岛的最高点，找一个能看见所有船的地点。信号会是我让宙斯在他们所有船上打雷。我不知道这么做有没有办法把他们的船击沉，但至少能造成一点伤害。在那之后，你们就可以自由行动了。」

索隆必须承认，这是个好计划，而她竟然能在一个小时内就想到实在很厉害。对着布鲁克点点头，布鲁克站起身，鞠了一个夸张的躬，他的灵魂离开身体消失了。

「我们预期会跟多少人战斗？」乔巴紧张的问。「这些是大将的船。每一艘上可能都有上千个海兵。」

「这点老夫倒是觉得我们不需要担太多心。」甚平笑了，索隆还满同意他的。

「为什么？」

「一个海军大将等同于一千个海兵，而且全都有四皇的级别。」甚平解释，转向他和山治，像是在警告他们即将面临什么。索隆这才想起来，路飞和甚平都有对付过大将。他也有，但不是同个等级。「如果四个大将都来了，那他们的本部就没人保护了，五老星是绝对不会允许的。我认为所有的中将和大部分的少将现在都留在本部，所以就算我们有很多海兵要对付…」

「他们也不会有多强。」弗兰奇又摆了个荒唐的姿势。「SUPER！」

「不管他们有多少人，我们必须经过这一关才能继续前进。」山治说，他脸上的笑容竟然让一道冷冽窜下索隆的背。「而且我们还欠这些混蛋一顿爆踢。」

索隆露出邪笑，这点厨子说的没错。他靠过去，在他耳边低声说：「你脸上带着那种表情时超辣的。」

山治的脸变成深红色。逗弄厨子真是太简单了。山治转向他，却被索隆的唇吻个正着。「逮到你了。」

他本来只打算轻啄一下，但显然山治受够索隆的花招了。索隆退开时，山治用一条手臂环住索隆的脖子，另一只手捉住他的腹卷，把他拉近。「臭剑士。」他低喃着，让两人的唇再次密合。

这次不只是轻啄或小吻。不。这次索隆感觉到了其中的急迫，便吸收了进去。互相竞争是他们的天性，索隆投入了吻中。厨子的嘴尝起来像索隆最爱的饭团和清酒，但厨子什么时候喝酒了？做饭的时候吗？山治给他的那瓶索隆自己喝掉了。

弗兰奇吹出的狼哨终于打断了两人，他们气喘吁吁，但笑着。索隆将额头抵着山治的，轻声说：「我爱你，臭厨子。」

山治张开嘴，应该是要骂点脏话，这时娜美却说话了：「你们都知道等布鲁克回来我们就要出发了对吧？现在可不是放松的时候。」

「放松啦，大姊。」弗兰奇不在乎的挥挥手，罗宾坐回了他腿上。「我一直都准备好了，路飞、厨师小哥、舵手小哥、和罗宾什么都不需要，他们的武器都长在身上了，而索隆的三把刀永不离身。我们唯一该担心的是可怜的医生，但他已经在准备医疗器材了。」

索隆看向乔巴原本的位置，他们的船医确实不见了。他看向山治，他站起身，走到栏杆去。他拿出了一根菸，正要点燃。「你要穿战斗服吗？」索隆问着，来到他身边坐下。

山治抬头看着清澈的天空，深吸了一口，才呼出一朵烟云。「我还不知道，但以防万一我有带上。」

索隆理解厨子对战斗服的犹豫。战斗服很强大，而且在某些战斗中确实有优势，但…「你没有战斗服也一样强。」

山治看着他，脸上带着惊讶。「你刚刚称讚了我吗？」

「我偶尔也是会称讚人的。」

山治一定是在他脸上看到了受伤，赶紧解释。「我只是说，你对我战斗技巧的称讚就跟路飞完全吃饱一样罕见。」

这么说很公平。索隆的战斗能力一直都比山治强一点点，而且他总是会抓住每个机会提醒他。「我是认真的。」他环起手臂，靠上船沿。「除了是一件不错的护甲以外，那衣服还有什么地方是你没锻鍊出来的？」

山治张开嘴，但索隆已经知道他要说什么了，便赶快补充：「如果你要说隐形能力，我要提醒你，你的对手会使用霸气，有办法找到你。」

山治笑了出来。「你说得有道理，绿藻。」

「听着，我的意思只是…」他停下来，试着找到正确的方式表达他的想法。他们已经很长一段时间没有谈论这个话题了，就连第一次的时后山治都很犹豫。「你的原生家庭烂透了。」山治给他的表情告诉他这他很清楚，但索隆继续说。「除了你母亲和也许你姊姊，他们全都对你很坏。根据你告诉我的，你成长的环境跟地狱没两样。没错，你的兄弟在基因上被设计得比较优秀，而且还有那些蠢戏服，但你不一样。你回去的时候…」山治别开脸。索隆知道厨子到现在还在为那个决定感到内疚。「你证明了你比他们都出色，而且不该再继续想他们了。我不明白他们为什么要把那东西给你，也许只是他们的道歉方式…」山治哼了一声，索隆忍不住也哼了一声。他们的所作所为永远无法弥补。「但我认为他们发现你比他们想像的要有价值多了。特别是对那些跟你亲密的人来说。我还是不懂你怎么会变成我认识的所有人中最善良的人。」他抬头看向山治，山治对着他目瞪口呆，香菸半挂在唇边。「我只是说，如果你不需要穿那件该死的战斗服就能踢翻那些折磨你的家伙，那你就不需要它。」现在他在碎碎唸了。「我可是亲眼看过你踢昏四皇的大将的。」

「就，闭嘴一下下。」山治吼道。他摀住了脸，但索隆能看见他的脸红。厨子将抽了一半的菸扔到海里，滑下来坐到他旁边。

索隆不确定山治的颤抖是源自于大笑还是他哭了。不知道该怎么反应，索隆紧张的伸出手，但山治只是转过头吻住他。这次的吻痛苦的甜美，嚐起来有厨子想隐藏的眼泪的咸味。山治退开来，把脸埋进索隆的肩膀。「从来没有人跟我说过这么好的话，给我一分钟，混蛋。」

索隆忍不住露出微笑。他绝对让他们的厨子害羞了。他当然爱上了最需要抱抱的那个人。没多说一个字，索隆将手臂环过另一个男人，把他搂进怀里。他听见吸鼻涕的声音，但不是来自山治。一阵担心窜过他全身，他抬起头，看见弗兰奇哭得要死要活。

妈的。

耳机让所有人都听见了刚刚的对话！


	2. Chapter 2

除了弗兰奇，所有人都假装得不错，好像他们刚刚没听见索隆对待山治的方式就像他爱着他。他是爱着山治，但那不是重点。伙伴们在和之国的时候就知道他们的事了，在一切都安定下来后，厨子几乎是把他拖过去吻到昏天暗地。在那之后，厨子就只是问：「要试试看吗？」索隆还是不知道是什么促使山治开始了这一切，但他可不会抱怨。伙伴们知道，但并不代表索隆喜欢他们听见他们的私人谈话。即使他们不是故意的。

路飞只是转向他们说：「喂，山治！」听见自己名字，厨子动了动，但没有转过去。「如果你没有要穿战斗服，可以让我试试看吗？」

「不行。我想穿！」乌索普兴奋的跳起来。「我想亲自试验，帮它改造一下。」

「但你根本没有要去战斗啊。」路飞哀嚎。「我想用嘛。」

「请容我提醒你们两个…」山治终于让自己从索隆身上下来，靠上背后的船沿。他还是跟索隆坐得很近，两人的肩膀贴在一起。「还记得上次有人试图看一眼，那蠢玩意儿就炸掉了弗兰奇的一条手臂吗？」

「这点我必须同意厨师小哥。」弗兰奇插话，像是想起了那件事般的揉着左手臂。「我想除了厨师小哥以外，战斗服没被使用的时候，其他人连看都不能看一眼。」

「谢谢你，弗兰奇。」山治朝他点点头，又点了一根菸，握住索隆的手。「我越少去看那东西越好。」厨子深吸了一口菸，比了比他。「绿藻是对的，我不需要它，所以我也不会使用。」

「但我还是想看一下。」

「我不会让你再丢掉一条手臂的。」山治骂道。弗兰奇张嘴想反驳，但山治抢先。「我不管你能重造自己几次。」

改造人只是耸耸肩，转向乌索普。「等这场战斗打完，提醒我跟乔巴拿一些那个新的安眠药。」

山治呼出一口菸，慢条斯理的说：「你知道我听得到你说的话对吧？」

弗兰奇苍白了脸，让所有人都大笑出来。

大家安静了下来，开始准备即将而来的战斗。所有人都在低声跟别人交谈。乔巴终于回来了，他跑去找路飞。索隆心不在焉的敲着他的刀柄。今天，只要打扮海军最强的剑士，他就能证明他几乎，或该说，已经准备好挑战米霍克了。他转向山治，他抽完了菸，正在玩自己的双手，他只要紧张就会这样。等待真的是最难熬的部分。「你为什么选黄猿？」索隆问。当厨子宣布他要对付那个光速混蛋时，脸上充满了决意。

山治将手紧紧握成拳头。「我不知道你对我们第一次去香坡地群岛的记忆有多少。」他停顿了一下。「我们对付黄猿那时候。」

索隆闭上眼睛。他不喜欢回想那场灾难。他们亏欠前革命军大熊很多，但在那之后付出的代价──他摇摇头，不愿去回忆。

山治大笑了一声。「我说对付，但根本算不上。我们跟那台和平主义者打完后都精疲力竭了，你已经到了极限…」他深深叹了口气，呼吸颤抖。「然后那个混蛋出现了。要不是罗宾和雷利，你早就被杀了。你当时差不多已经昏迷了，所以我知道很多混乱你都不记得，但…」山治开始发抖，索隆发现是来自怒气。「我已经在恐怖岛上目睹你差点死掉，还不到一个月又要在我面前重演一次，对我而言…很难熬。我要找那个害我经历这一切的混蛋报仇。」

索隆不知道该说什么。山治说的是事实。在那场战斗中，他绝对不是处在绝佳状态，老实说大部分他都记不清了。「替我给他的头来上一脚，嗯？」

「乐意之至。」

「唷齁齁齁，还真是有场大战在等待我们呢。」如果光是布鲁克的声音还不足以告知他的回归，他的身体突然动起来绝对够明显了。

「情况有多糟？」娜美问。

他们全都转向骷髅，准备在得知敌人的方位后就出动。「好消息是…」布鲁克开口，从甚平手里接过一杯茶，轻啜了一口。「每艘船上都大约只有三百名海兵。」

索隆松了口气。甚平已经有猜到，但证实了还是让人放心。他不想在对付藤虎的时候必须担心其他的伙伴。

「那坏消息呢？」山治问。

「大部分的海兵阶级都是少将和以下的，但我有看到每艘船上至少有十位中将。」还不算糟。没有很好，但他们面对过更糟的。

「那么…」娜美停顿了一下，用手梳过头发。「这并没有改变计划，但如果你们需要帮助，任何人需要帮助…」她意有所指的看了看索隆和山治。「请不要犹豫的提出。如果你们接应不暇，就请求后援，如果你们受伤了，请求帮助。这些通讯设备对我们很有利，所以我们该把它们的用途发挥到极致。」

索隆再次看向航海士。她在紧张。娜美从来就不喜欢跟海军战斗，但这次不一样。他对上她紧张的眼神，他就明白了。她在为他们所有人害怕。他们曾经参与过一场包含了两位四皇的战斗，打过黑胡子，还成功从红发香克斯那里得知了最后一块历史本文的下落，而她在怕这个？他心里有一部份知道，如果他在战斗的时候真的需要请求支援，要是娜美能够过去，她就会过去。她可能会装模作样，在他金额可观的债款上再多添一笔，但她会去，他的伙伴能做到这样对他来说就足够了。

「我知道你们能够应付的！」路飞突然露出笑容。「我们在这片海上碰过更糟的。」

相信他们的船长就像只是在这条路上再前进一步。不过没那么简单。不。路飞需要这场战斗，而不管他在战斗当中选择做什么，都是他的决定。就连他都在挣扎要不要直接杀了藤虎了事。山治的语气听起来像他想宰了黄猿，但那不是厨子的天性。索隆深深叹了口气，他讨厌呆呆的坐在这里，于是他问布鲁克：「所以谁要去哪个方向？」

布鲁克喝了最后一口茶，说：「赤犬从北边来。黄猿在东边。绿牛在南边，而藤虎从西边来。」

「那附近的地形怎么样？」娜美问。

「北边和西边都长满了森林，所以当赤犬开始放火烧树时，路飞你一定要小心。」布鲁克建议。路飞只是点点头，索隆再次感到惊讶，因为他似乎是真的有听进去。「东边和南边大多是海滩，对甚平来说很幸运。」

「确实。」甚平大笑。

「很好。」山治同意，站起身，终于把手抽离索隆的手。「这样我要把那混蛋踢进海里比较容易。」他伸展了一下身子，转向乔巴。「现在我知道我要往哪去了，你准备好了我们就出发吧，乔巴。」

「你有找到这座岛最高的地方吗？」娜美问，其他人都开始找自己的小伙伴准备上路了。

山治转身又吻了索隆一次，才走向小船医。他看着弗兰奇亲吻罗宾，接着往他这边走来。改造人露出大大的笑容，将一条手臂环在他身上。「准备好要大玩一场了吗？」

索隆回头望了厨子一眼，才转回来露出邪笑。「我们去给这些混蛋一点颜色瞧瞧吧，让他们后悔没留在基地。」

***

「索隆小哥你要去哪里？」弗兰奇问，他们两人正在穿过浓密的树林。

其他伙伴都在透过耳机跟彼此交谈。布鲁克正在问既然船上的海兵比较少，为什么他们不干脆炸了整座岛算了。甚平反驳，因为草帽海贼团的名声，四个大将绝对不会错失用自己的力量消灭他们的机会。索隆几乎没在听，他需要找一片广大的空地，或是类似的开阔地点。他想对付藤虎没错，但要由他来开条件。这些树只会给他找麻烦，更别说藤虎的手下会有很多地方躲藏。幸运的话，赤犬会把整片森林都烧掉，他们就会有空间战斗了。不过他希望桑尼号不会因此暴露。可恶，他得停止过度思考，不然就要变成厨子了。战斗就是战斗，不管地点是哪。

「小哥！」

「怎么？」索隆终于转向他。

「老兄，你的脑袋去哪了？」弗兰奇不相信的问，指着另一个方向。「西边是这个方向。我们必须在娜美大姊给信号的时候准备好。」

「而我宁愿找个可以把大将引诱过来的地方，这样才不会盲打。」

「好计划，只不过…」弗兰奇抓住他的手臂，逼他停下脚步。「你就要走出悬崖了。」索隆低头看去，他刚刚确实差点就要摔进另一堆大树中了。这座森林到底有多大？弗兰奇把他拉回来，摇摇头。「小哥，你还好吗？」

「我没事。只是…」

「喂，绿藻头！」他的耳机传来山治的声音。「你已经迷路了吗？」

「闭嘴！」索隆怒吼。

「小哥…」弗兰奇摀住耳朵。「你真的不需要大吼，我们全都听得到。」

索隆都听见山治在窃笑了，他翻翻白眼，突然想到一个旧绰号。「喂，第七名？」

一阵停顿，接着是愤怒。「很久没听到那个了。」

「那你还回应？」索隆忍不住笑出声，妥协的跟着弗兰奇走进树林里。

「你想干嘛，绿藻？」

他微笑。厨子想让他丢脸？他就回敬。「赌十张要求券，我会比你先打败我的大将。」他敢发誓他听见厨子摔倒了。弗兰奇爆出大笑。他真的不该感到惊讶。毕竟，教他们什么是『要求券』的就是弗兰奇和罗宾，那基本上就代表了性爱条件。厨子的床上技巧很厉害，索隆体验过最棒的，但臭厨子不想要的时候就拘谨的过份。索隆永远不会强迫厨子做他不想做的事，但有时候要山治尝试新事物其实只需要一个理由就好。

「那是什么意思？」路飞开心地问，让索隆加入了弗兰奇的爆笑。「是不是表示索隆可以要求吃大餐？我想要！索隆跟我打赌，我…」船长的声音被切断了。索隆有种感觉，罗宾用能力摀住了他的嘴。

「我相信我们快要没时间了。」罗宾说。索隆几乎能听见她语气中的笑意。「我和我们亲爱的船长已经就位，正等待航海士小姐的信号。他们的船还有一段距离，但已经能看到了。」

「速度还真快。」娜美说出了索隆所想的。他们怎么会已经抵达北边了？「我都还没到这个悬崖的顶端呢，但在他们来之前我们应该还有十五分钟。其他人怎么样？」

「我们还在寻找进攻的最佳位置。」甚平说。「但我们正在研究这个区域。」

索隆和弗兰奇差点又掉下另一个悬崖时，山治说：「我们在东边了，但没看到任何船只。」被这座岛搞得很烦的索隆抽出和道，将悬崖劈成两半。弗兰奇不敢相信的看着他，索隆只是耸耸肩，又开始前进。「噢，对了，绿藻！」

「干嘛？」索隆把和道收回刀鞘。

「赌了！」

「很好。」索隆露出微笑，弗兰奇在他身边邪笑。

又走了几分钟，索隆终于被树林烦死了，他决定要找一棵最高的爬上去。也许这样他就可以看见藤虎的船。他告诉弗兰奇他的打算，并找了一棵他认为够高的树，抓住第一根树枝。他在爬的时候，听见了山治在低声自言自语，或是他在跟乔巴说话，他不确定。其他人全都在说话，所以他无法辨认厨子在说什么。「厨子，你还好吗？」索隆终于爬到树顶。在他背后除了森林以外什么都看不到，但转身后，他能看见更多树林和在那之后的海水。看来西边从大海看过去，只是一块巨大的悬崖，和更大片的树林。他看见藤虎的船在远处，认为悬崖边缘应该会是出击的最佳地点。如果大将的手下能够撑过娜美的攻击，就必须爬上巨型悬崖才有办法上岸。他知道藤虎能够飘浮在一块岩石上，要登陆是很简单的。老实说，他可能根本不需要弗兰奇跟他一起来，除非还有其他海兵也能够飞到岛上，完全避开攀爬悬崖。他深深叹了口气，他们毕竟是海军，他才不会小看他们。他正要从树上跳下来跟弗兰奇分享情报时，山治突然说话了。

「索隆…！我爱你。」

索隆失去专注力，从树上摔下来直接砸在地上。「什么！？」无视传遍全身的痛楚，他猛的坐起身，身上的叶子和树枝洒了满地，他恼怒的拍开。「你要现在说这个？」

「小哥…」弗兰奇给了他一个困惑的表情，但索隆不理他。

「你从来没有…」

「我知道我从来没说过！」山治怒吼。「我很抱歉。」

一阵停顿。「你不是说真的吧！？」娜美的声音传遍耳机。

「山治－！」乌索普喊道。

他们听见路飞和布鲁克大笑，以及罗宾说：「哎呀，还真有趣。」

就连甚平都轻笑出声。「这个海贼团还真是没有枯燥的一刻。」

索隆试着无视所有人，但弗兰奇在他旁边大哭，让他觉得有点困难。「你为什么要现在跟我说！？」

「因为就在我和乔巴离开后，我发现我从来没跟你说过！」

「而你觉得现在是说这个的完美时机？」

「没错！我不希望今天发生什么，结果那变成我这辈子唯一的遗憾。」

「不会有事发生的！」该死，厨子爱过度思考的毛病又犯了。

「你又不知道！」

「我也爱你臭厨子！」索隆吼道，他需要在所有人起鬨之前了结这一切。「然后在干掉这些混蛋后我们会再见面。」

「行！别让你的混蛋打败你了！」

「你也一样！」他转向弗兰奇咆哮。「一个字都不准说。我们走。」

他们终于就位，趴在悬崖边缘等待娜美的信号。藤虎的船在靠近，他现在该专注在即将而来的战斗上，但在厨子告白之后索隆的脸上就无法克制的一直挂着傻兮兮的笑容。

「小哥…」弗兰奇终于说。自从索隆叫他闭嘴后他们就没说话了。其实，所有伙伴都没人说话。「抱歉，但你脸上的表情真的把我吓坏了。你没在打算把厨师小哥宰了吧？」

「当然没有。」索隆挥挥手。「我太爱那个蠢混蛋了，但他给我搞这一出我是会讨回公道的。」

「你知道他听得到你对吧？」

「很好。」

就算山治听到了他们的对话，他也没有做出表示。

他们即将赌上性命战斗，而山治竟然认为现在是终于承认他爱他的好时机？索隆不确定他该生气还是兴高采烈，但他没时间想这个，天上某个东西捕获了他的视线。娜美的宙斯出现了。

「准备好了吗？」娜美的声音说。索隆转向弗兰奇，他给了他一个拇指，同意的点点头。他们早就准备好了。没过一会儿，一道闪电击中了藤虎的船，整座岛传出轰然巨响。

「真要命，大姊。」弗兰奇咕哝，看着那艘船从中间裂成两半。

索隆想同意，但想起了他们的对手是谁。「现在唯一能上岸的就只剩会飞或有交通工具的。其他人必须找船只绕到有海滩的地方。」

「除非他们全都有办法到这边来。」弗兰奇反驳，海面上开始有人影出现。

「希望不要。我们就等着看有多少人能过来再料理他们吧。在那之后我要你去追踪上船的人。看他们往哪边走就跟上去，我不希望其他人负担过重。」有很多人影都在往船游去，或在帮助其他人。藤虎和其他中将他妈的在哪呢？

「我不会丢下你自己一个的。」

「他的三百个手下不可能全都爬上来。」索隆争论。「大部分的人都会必须到这座岛的别的地方去，我宁可你去帮其他人。」弗兰奇给了他一个眼神。「如果我需要帮忙我会呼叫的，我保证。」

「我不会让你忘记这句话的，小哥。」

「你跟其他人都是。」索隆哼了一声，突然感觉一个身影。「终于啊。」他低声说，看着一片巨大的木板飘向他们，藤虎站在上面。索隆准备起身，但那名大将挥了刀一下，他和弗兰奇又被压回地上去了。

「好吧，有人找到我们了。」弗兰奇咆哮。

「还有大约十三个人往这边来了。」索隆观察，成功战胜大将的恶魔果实能力，站起身。「你想开枪吗？还是要我把他们从天上刮下去？」

没说一个字，弗兰奇努力起身，开始砲轰。几个海兵倒下了，但他们看不出那些人的阶级多高。

不出意料，索隆几乎才刚抽出刀，藤虎就撞上了他。撞击的力道把他往后逼退了一点，但索隆用同样的力量抵抗回去。其他人开始上岸了。「弗兰奇…」

「包在我身上！」改造人又看了他和藤虎一眼，才离开对着海兵们开火。

「海贼猎人索隆。」藤虎说着，退后了一步。「目前赏金九亿五千万。我们在德雷斯罗萨之后就没有交手过了吧？」

索隆准备好接住下一波攻击。「我在那之后可是很活跃的，你也一样吗？」藤虎的唇稍稍扭曲了一下，索隆露出微笑。「我可以假设答案是否定的吗？」

他们的刀再次相撞，一阵响亮的匡震下他的全身。他真是太需要这场战斗了，特别是在厨子…他甩甩头。不。他现在不能被那个分心。藤虎嘀咕了什么，索隆能感觉他的身体再一次被重力往下压。索隆咒骂着施加更多推力，逼得藤虎必须往后退才能保持平衡。

藤虎面对着他，脸上写满了惊讶。

「在和之国的时候…」索隆在手中翻转着阎魔。「几个工匠在我的刀里安装了海楼石。」

「聪明，考虑到你们的对手是谁。」藤虎评论。

「我也这么觉得。」索隆又露出微笑，冲向大将。藤虎看似轻松的挡下了，但索隆能感觉到另一个男人的紧绷。在德雷斯罗萨时，索隆能轻易的看出他们两人的实力差别，但现在不一样了！索隆快速的躲过，再次出击。现在，他们的实力相差无几，索隆真的不确定谁佔了上风。

「小哥…！」索隆听见弗兰奇叫他，准备回头，才想到他们有通讯器。他不需要转身就能问他需要什么。根据弗兰奇的语气，索隆知道他不是碰上了麻烦。

他又躲过藤虎的一次攻击，问：「怎么了？」

「我好像已经处理完爬到这里来的人了，其他人都往南边跑了。」

很好。如果弗兰奇能往南边去，布鲁克和弗兰奇干掉杂兵是没问题的，他和甚平就能对付两个大将。索隆正要下命令，弗兰奇就已经替他说了。「我要过去了。祝你好运小哥！」

没多说一句，索隆就能感觉弗兰奇进入了茂密的树林。没等藤虎攻击他。索隆将阎魔和鬼彻平举在身前，接着冲向藤虎，斜砍下去。藤虎抵挡了一下，但没稳住，攻击的速度让两人都往后飞进了树丛里。

摔进树丛里让索隆痛的要命，气流鞭打着他，几乎就跟擦过身体的树枝一样痛。最后他发现自己摔进了水里。他快速的浮出水面，短暂的思考了一下他摔到哪里了。他很快的检查了一下，确定刀都还在，就往岸边游去。他得在藤虎找到其他伙伴之前找到他。他从水中出来，甩干身体，开始用见闻色霸气寻找那个大将摔到哪去了。他不可能飞太远，他们都摔往差不多的方向。左边，索隆感觉到一股窜下脊椎的力量，就算是他都感觉到了威胁。唯一能对付那个的就只有路飞，也就是说那股力量是来自赤犬。他希望跟路飞在一起的罗宾能够自保。他烦躁的甩甩头。如果她需要帮忙，会说的。他们全都保证要保持联络畅通。他再次专心寻找藤虎，接着听见乔巴骂了山治什么，还有娜美跟乌索普说了有关弹药的事？在他右边，他认出了藤虎的力量正穿过森林渐渐离他而去。索隆立刻挥刀，在树林间砍出一条路，追上那股力量。他是绝对不会让一名大将在岛上乱跑结果逮住他的伙伴的。

索隆继续穿过树林，战斗的声音从四面八方传来。他听见弗兰奇咒骂布鲁克什么。很好。那表示弗兰奇成功抵达其他人战斗的地方了。一个影子从旁边捕捉了他的注意力，索隆及时举刀挡住了攻击。

「看来，虽然我们两个的视力都受损了，要偷偷摸摸的靠近却仍然不可能呢。」藤虎轻笑。「你的眼睛很让人好奇。你是自己弄瞎的，还是那是你师父的怪念头？」

「你上次没问，干嘛突然好奇起来？」索隆咕哝着，往后退开。

「我们上一次碰面是意料之外，我并没有准备要和你战斗。」藤虎承认，挑战的将剑指着索隆。「这次，我料到你将会再次成为我的对手，我就先做了调查功课。请原谅一个老头的好奇心。」

「你根本称不上老头。」索隆邪笑，摆好架式，接着将和道咬进嘴里。他将双手展开呈平行，把鬼彻和阎魔举过头顶，放到背后，接着将三把刀都挥向藤虎。大将成功挡了下来，但冲击波将他身后的树木全砍倒了，制造出一片空地。

等到战斗结束，他们真的会将这座岛变成一块光秃秃的岩石。

「希望你这次准备好要跟我打了。」索隆露出扭曲笑容，退开来再次将刀子瞄准他。

藤虎直接发动攻击。索隆挡住他的同时，一道光穿过森林，打进附近的悬崖。索隆及时转头，看见烟雾散去，以及一个身体摔下去落在地上。他太远了，看不清那具一动也不动的身体是谁，但他认出了那个招式，知道黄猿的对手是谁。「厨子！」他大叫，又挡下一波攻击。他需要赶到那边去，确定他还活着！「厨子！」他又大喊。「可恶！」他回头直接把藤虎踢开，冲到山治倒下的地方。「厨子？」索隆小心的伸出手，但听到山治呻吟就停住了动作。

「操，绝对有什么断了。」

他感到一阵放松。「我希望另一个家伙伤得更重。」索隆咆哮着，帮助他起身。

山治大声咒骂，但还是成功站起来了。「那是当然的，我把那混蛋踢进了海里，但我放松了警惕，结果他把我炸到这里了。」

索隆惊讶的眨眨眼，他知道黄猿是恶魔果实能力者。「操，他死了吗？」

「我不觉得。」山治深深叹了口气。「我敢打包票，他的小喽囉正在把他打捞上来。你的家伙怎么样了？」索隆张开嘴，但山治把他推开，响亮的锵一声，索隆转过身，发现山治挡下了藤虎的一刀。「还是我也得料理他？」

索隆知道自己的脸上出现了那个蠢笑容，但他就是忍不住。

「噢，这个是新的。」藤虎说，声音中带着好奇。「也很强，还有你的心跳为什么好像速度加快了？」

山治退开来，让索隆用自己的刀发出一击。「我可以自己来，厨子。」

「是啊，当然了。」山治嘲弄着离开他们的范围。「我刚刚拯救你的小脑袋瓜不被砍掉，但你应付他没问题的。」

「要不是某个笨蛋被甩到山崖上，我也不会放松警惕。」

「我根本没事！」

「你刚刚动也没动，就我所知你很有可能死了！」索隆争论，砍出一刀，把藤虎击飞出去。

「要干掉我光是把我甩到山崖上才不够！」山治回嘴。

藤虎站起身，头在他们两人之间来回。索隆摆好架式，但藤虎只是拍拍浴衣上的尘土。「文斯莫克‧山治…」听到这句山治明显的缩了一下，藤虎停下来。「我道歉，你比较喜欢黑足是吗？」

「我…没错。」山治眨眨眼，困惑的看向索隆，索隆只是耸耸肩。他也不知道该对这个大将有什么想法。

藤虎点点头。「好的，请容许我重新来过。黑足山治，悬赏金九亿三千五百万，我记得对吗？」

「你记得没错。」山治掏出一根菸点燃。「我为打断了你和我们剑士的对决道歉。」

藤虎再次进攻，索隆必须认真起来才抵挡掉。「那么看起来你们两人的流言是真的了。」

流言？

索隆不喜欢这句话，从厨子的表情看起来，他也一样。「你他妈是在说什么？」

「流言说，你们两个就只会吵架，甚至不该待在同个海贼团里。」山治大笑了一声，索隆很想加入他。对他们伙伴以外的人来说，他们的相处模式看起来确实就是这样。可是臭厨子那么容易被挑衅又不是索隆的错。他们是常吵架没错，整天都在吵，但他仍然爱厨子。索隆又发出攻击。「但就我个人来说…」藤虎停下来，索隆没料到像他这种年纪的能够那么快速的躲开。「我不认为我有遇见过比你们还像伙伴的两人。」

这很让人意外，索隆差点绊一跤，露出了破绽。他听见山治咒骂，下一秒，他的长腿就挡住了藤虎朝索隆的背砍来的另一次攻击。「背后受伤是剑士的耻辱，对吧？」山治说，语气中带着紧绷。索隆眨眨眼，他好想把该死的臭厨子吻到昏天暗地。「别再被分心了，赶快干掉这家伙，你这臭绿藻头。」

「要不是我得照看你的臭屁股，我才不会被分心。」索隆咆哮，用一招把藤虎推开，并在山治摔倒之前抓住他的手臂。「你没有自己的敌人要对付吗？」对上厨子火爆的视线时，报复的想法在他脑子里出现。其实到最后什么都不会改变，但会让厨子很开心。

「我的敌人…」山治怒吼。「希望已经淹死了。」

「我们都知道你没那么幸运。」

「听着，如果你希望我离开，这样才能专心，行。」他哼了一声。「反正我也有个赌注要去赢。」山治转身要走，但索隆加重了握着山治手臂的力道。

他会被踢，他很清楚，但他靠过去，快速的吻了山治一下才退开。「山治，你爱我对吗？」

就算厨子因为索隆叫了他的名字而惊讶，他也没有表现出来。事实上，山治只是抱歉的看着他。「对，索隆，我…」

「跟我结婚。」

山治对着他目瞪口呆，香菸从手中掉落，脸颊闪过一抹深红色。他甩甩头，用力的踢了他一脚。「你这臭绿藻，你是在报复稍早的事吗？」

的确是，而且索隆还得忍着冲动不去按住他那很可能被踢断的肋骨，但看见厨子害羞就让一切都值了。

山治狠瞪了他一眼。「你是认真的吗？」

「我从不做半调子的事，臭厨子，你很清楚。」他微笑。「我已经下定决心了。」

「而你期望我就这样答应？」

「选择权在你手上。」他们再次因藤虎的攻击分开。索隆轻松的挡住。

「索隆，我…」山治的话没说完，因为一道光束炸裂了他们身后的山崖，把他们炸飞进尘土中。他起身的时候还在耳鸣。山治的唇在动，但他听不到他在说什么。

「波尔萨利诺！」藤虎微笑。「你来加入我们吗？」

操。


	3. Chapter 3

这就是他们在避免的。对付一个大将是一回事，但对付两个又是另一回事了。索隆再次摇摇头，看见一个火冒三丈而且浑身湿透的大将站到藤虎旁边。

山治快速的站到索隆身旁，对着黄猿露出邪恶的笑容。「游得愉快吗，大将？」

他对山治投射的狠瞪让索隆忍不住保护的稍稍移到他前面。「你那一脚完全是侥倖，黑足，你他妈的非常清楚。」

噢，他气炸了。

山治到底干了什么？

「准备好来第二轮了吗？」山治咆哮。

「这次你就不会那么走运了。」

「要打败你我可不需要运气。但首先…」他抓住索隆的肩膀，把他转过来，吻住他。吓了索隆一跳，但他顺从的陷进了吻中。

「路飞！」

这倒是在索隆预料之外。

「什么？」

「不是你啦…」山治差点把他推开，比了比耳机。「路飞，你听得见吗？」

「你叫他做什么？」索隆问，眼睛一直盯着大将。

「你知道船长是可以主持婚礼的对吧？」

索隆目瞪口呆，转过去面对他。「等等，你…」

「如果我们真要干…」山治露出微笑。「就要在我失去胆子之前搞定。你觉得可以吗，绿藻头？」

索隆差点用另一个吻把他撞倒。他没想到山治真的会答应。

「啊，索隆…」

「我相信…」罗宾的声音透过通讯器传来。她的语气听起来很开心。「我们亲爱船长的耳机掉了。」这不让人惊讶，考虑到他的对手是谁。「如果你们想的话，我可以过去让他知道你们想跟他说话。」

「会麻烦到你吗？」山治问，一边把索隆从身上推下去。索隆看向两个大将，他们看起来一脸困惑。

很好。

「当然不会，乌索普和娜美守住了船。乔巴去办事了，布鲁克和弗兰奇还在协助甚平，而我…」她那边传来一阵喉咙被掐住的声音。「刚刚解决了另一个问题。」

索隆知道他们即将把她派回最危险的战斗中。「你不需要去。」

「我当然需要。」她回答。「你们知道我们等你们其中一个开口问这个问题等了多久吗？」

「顺带一提，你刚刚帮我赢了一百万贝里，所以谢啦。」娜美插话。

「你们还有打赌？」山治不敢相信的问。

索隆微笑着把山治推开，因为黄猿又射了一道光束过来。

「我说，一旦你们其中一个够有胆开口，我们就会在拉夫德尔举行婚礼。」乌索普说。「我真不敢相信到今天为止你从来没有跟索隆说过你爱他。」

山治又红了脸，躲开黄猿的另一道攻击，他怒吼。「我知道啦。我搞砸了！」

「我说索隆会是求婚的那个。」娜美大笑。「我还说他会在我们抵达拉夫德尔之前开口。」

「你认真的，魔女？」索隆邪笑，认出藤虎即将攻过来的招式。

操。

「厨子…」

「我看到了！」

「是啊，没有恶意，但山治君，你绝对不可能是踏出那一步的那个。」娜美继续说，索隆山治则是忙着准备躲开该死的陨石。

说真的，那位大将知道他们自己也必须躲开对吧？

「为什么他会是求婚的那个？」山治在空地的另一头喊道。

「我们已经在一起超过一年了，你今天才第一次跟我说你爱我。」

「今天是我第一次发现我从来没说过！」山治回嘴。「每次我想说的时候总是会被打断。」

「那不可能是唯一的原因吧？」索隆差点笑出来，看着一块巨大的陨石从空中落下。

「我不知道我从没说过！」山治又说，留意着黄猿，他正忙着观察落下的陨石。「索隆，我爱你。真的，我很抱歉这是你第一次听见我告诉你，但自从恐怖岛那个愚蠢事件开始…」

「你从恐怖岛就爱着我了！」

「我早在那很久之前就爱着你了。」他怒吼。「我是说，在那个事件之后我就该告诉你我的感觉了。」

「在那之后我们分开了两年！」

「但至少你会知道我的感受！」

「我们一直到和之国才在一起！」

「是啊，谁又是踏出第一步的那个人呢？」山治回吼。

提到速度，索隆总是会忘记厨子可以有多快，他冲向陨石。在索隆能反对之前，山治就让腿燃起火焰，跳了起来。害怕沉进索隆的胃，他看着山治踢向巨石，而且真的把石头踢飞了。他花了几秒钟对着眼前的景象目瞪口呆。厨子从空中落下来，降落地点有点太过靠近藤虎了。他不知道山治是用了太多力气把陨石踢飞，还是他忘了自己有在空中行走的能力。不管是什么原因，索隆都挥起长刀，将大将逼得往后倒退。山治有点不太优雅的摔到地上时，索隆看着黄猿呆滞的表情，忍不住露出笑容。没错，他们也许全都有能力毁掉那颗该死的石头，但他的厨子率先行动解决了。

「厨子！」

「我知道啦。我应该要看清楚降落地点的。」山治吼回去，站起身把衣服上的尘土拍掉。「谢谢你的帮忙，臭剑士。」

「我本来是要说踢的好，但不客气，臭厨子。你把那东西踢到哪去了？」

「希望是到海里。」

「希望？」

「听着…」山治耸耸肩，朝他走去。「只要那东西不是朝我们的船飞去，有差吗？」

「如果影响到其他战斗就有差！」索隆回嘴。

「没有影响。」娜美让他们放心。「石头飞过我们头顶，往东海岸去了。那里除了海兵以外没别人了，我确定他们知道如何躲避的。就像索隆说的，踢的好，山治君。」

山治给了索隆一个沾沾自喜的表情，索隆皱起眉。

「好吧，看来我低估你了，黑足。」藤虎说。

「是啊…」山治看向黄猿。「人们对我总是会这样。」听见厨子语气中的失望，索隆感到一阵愤怒窜过全身。

黄猿似乎认同了那句话，他点了一下头，转向藤虎。「我从来就搞不清楚，你到底是只疯狗，还是我们这边的。」他咆哮。「刚刚那是搞什么鬼！」

藤虎只是把他打发掉。「我毫不怀疑你和海贼猎人不会有事，但我从来没有面对过黑足，所以我想测试他的实力。」

「我可以告诉你啊！」黄猿大叫。「我得提醒你他的第一次攻击就他妈的把我踢进海里了吗？」

索隆就觉得是那样，但他还是不喜欢厨子被人测试。他这辈子总是被人们小看，而他必须一遍又一遍的证明自己。

两个大将继续争吵，山治像是感觉到索隆升起的怒气，在他肩膀上放下一只手。「绿藻，没什么大不了的，我习惯了。」

「他们不觉得你值得他们花时间应战。」他争论。「你是我们的四大主力之一是有原因的，你必须证明自己，我们其他人却不用，根本就是狗屁。」

山治给了他一个表情，举起一只手。「路飞是船长，你是大副…」他举起两只手指，像是在数数。「甚平是鱼人海贼团的前船长，而我是个厨子，我当然是被他们低估的那个。还记得奎因吗？」

索隆记得，他大笑出来。在那么多小看厨子的人之中，奎因的下场最惨。山治打败了他，但那混蛋不肯认输。他被踢到不省人事，却仍然想继续战斗。山治必须再次把他踢昏才终于让他停下。

「总之，没事的。」山治继续说。「就像我刚刚说的，我习惯了，而且…」他对着黄猿露出狡诈的笑容，他看起来像是就要跟藤虎打起来了。「当我爆踢他们一顿时，他们的表情总是很有趣。」

「我还是不喜欢。」索隆妥协的叹气。

「山治！」路飞的声音传进耳机中。「山治你还好吗？罗宾说你需要我做点什么？我可以过去。」

路飞还是老样子。

索隆给了厨子一个微笑，山治回应了那个笑容。「不用费心了，路飞，我们没事。绿藻跟我只是需要你替我们做一件事。」

「噢，你们两个在合作吗？」

「不算是…」

一道光束穿过他们之间，索隆及时把山治推开。下一秒，索隆发现那不只是一道光束，是黄猿本人。索隆咒骂出声，黄猿再次瞄准他，但山治一脚将那个大将踢飞出去。

「我以为我告诉过你…」山治咆哮，面对摔在藤虎旁边的黄猿。「那招对我没用。」

索隆这才想起来，山治也在鞋子上安装了海楼石。藤虎动了，他及时挡住那个大将攻击山治。厨子退开来，但有点太惊险了。如果山治坚持要现在跟他结婚，他们最好动作快点，这样才能分开两个大将。「路飞──！」索隆喊道，一边逼退藤虎。

「怎么了？你们需要我做什啊──！」

「路飞！」所有人都同时叫出来。

整座岛陷入一片死寂，接着大地出现一阵震动，像是地震了。索隆听见山治咒骂，抬起头看见一道岩浆柱窜上天空。

「啊，该死。」黄猿叹气。索隆看向那个大将，他用一只手梳过头发。「萨卡斯基生气了。」

藤虎只是叹气。「希望他不会在暴怒中把整座岛都融掉。你记得庞克哈萨德发生什么事吧？」他捕捉到索隆的目光。「你的船长有的受了。」

「我没事！」路飞的声音传来。「只是摔了一跤。不过我好像把他惹火了。」

索隆呼出一口他没注意到自己屏住的气息。他转向山治，厨子又点了一根菸。「我倒觉得只是小鬼在闹脾气。」

他忍不住轻笑出声，两个大将愤怒的转向他。「噢，太好了，现在你把他们也惹火了。」

「必须让你随时保持警惕啊，绿藻头。」山治呼出一口烟，躲开黄猿的攻击。「稍早手痒的想打架的不是你吗？」

厨子当然注意到了。「路飞！」他又喊着，朝藤虎冲去。「帮我和臭厨子证婚。」

「什么！现在吗？」路飞问，语气很惊讶。「索隆你得先问山治。除非他答应不然我不干。」

索隆差点没忍住，但他还是成功用了他想要的力道击中了藤虎。

山治倒是没忍住，他大笑出来，索隆已经很久没听到那种笑声了。他倒是还算专心，对上了黄猿的攻击，甚至把他逼退了回去。「路飞，我答应了！我想跟我们的臭剑士结婚。」

索隆不确定两个大将对他们的对话有什么想法。他甚至不确定他们有没有看到耳机，但无所谓。

「山治──！」是路飞。

黄猿抽出一把光做的剑，冲向山治。厨子已经做好准备迎击了，但在最后一秒黄猿将剑丢给藤虎，直接扑向山治，没料到这样的攻击的山治被扑倒了。那是个很不错的计划，但黄猿不知道索隆的刀上有海楼石。光剑一和索隆的刀相撞就消失了。他回头看向厨子，他正把黄猿从身上踢开。

「怎样？」山治回应船长，吐出一口被扑倒后流进嘴里的鼻血。

「等这一切都结束，我们抵达最后的岛屿…」他的语气变得严肃。「我要一场超大的宴会和结婚蛋糕！」

山治再次大笑出来。「给我的船长只能是最好的。」

就算那场宴会其实是给他们两个的。

「太棒了！」索隆都能想像出船长脸上的愚蠢笑容了。「好，等我一下。我要很快的对付一下岩浆混蛋。」

「路飞知道怎么主持婚礼吗？」乌索普问。

「他知不知道其实没那么重要。」布鲁克说。「身为船长，他需要做的就只是唸出他们的名字，跟他们说他们结婚了，就这样。」

藤虎再次发动攻击，使用的力道是索隆没料到的，他被扔了出去。咆哮一声，索隆伸长双手，和道再次咬在嘴里。他对山治丢了一个警告的眼神，山治点点头，一脚把黄猿踢飞，接着撤退到他身后。索隆快速的转动，制造出狂风般的砍击。他猛的停下，但攻击仍在继续，逼得两个大将必须专心躲避。

「鱼人岛之后我好像就没看过那种龙捲风了。」山治评论，来到他身后。

「撑不了多久的，对付那两个。」

「那路飞最好快点了。」山治笑着伸长双手。「以我们对船长的了解，应该几分钟就会结束了。在这段期间你想联手吗？」

「怎么，然后输掉打赌吗？」

「那两个混蛋不会在几分钟内就被解决的。」山治争论。「我把我的家伙踢进海里，他却还是回来了。」

「而且看来还满心想复仇。」龙捲风终于弱了下来，两个大将同时冲过来。

「索隆！山治，听得见吗？」路飞的声音问，藤虎就在这个时候撞上了他。

索隆挡住攻击，但错过了朝他直射过来的光束。他躲掉了大部分的冲击波，但有一部份还是挫伤了他的右侧。剧痛让他咆哮出声，索隆把藤虎推开，将下一次攻击对准黄猿。山治已经把那男人踢飞出去了，黄猿飞到空中时，索隆想到了一个主意。「厨子，把我踢上去！路飞，等我们一下。」

没犹豫一下，山治立刻就位，索隆向他冲去。索隆跳到厨子伸长的腿上，点了一下头，山治就把他踢上天空。不出所料，山治的准头与力量都完美无瑕，他丝毫不差的飞到黄猿上方，转身，三刀出鞘。他用全身的力气撞上黄猿，两人双双砸进下方的地面。索隆在最后一秒跳起来，让黄猿承受了撞击的力道，索隆在地上滚了一圈，毫发无伤。他站起身，看见黄猿落地的地方出现了一个不小的坑洞，另一边，山治正在对付藤虎。

「厨子！」他喊道，山治在同时给了藤虎的胸膛一脚，索隆非常清楚那痛炸了。

山治没有看他，但索隆还是能听见他的声音。「你准备好了我就准备好了，绿藻头。我们不会再有更好的时机了。」

厨子说的没错。「路飞，我们能听见你。」

「很好。玛奇诺总是跟我们说，结婚是两个人对彼此许下承诺，所以我要你们先执行那部分。山治和索隆，你们为什么想跟对方永远在一起？」

索隆不知道玛奇诺是谁，但他不得不佩服他们的船长。他不晓得路飞是否真的知道如何主持婚礼，但叫他们自己来绝对就是路飞会做的事。他面对厨子，他仍然在大坑的另一边。「你想先来吗？」

「想不到要说什么吗，绿藻？」

对。

「不是！」他争论，烦躁的看着黄猿爬出大坑。可恶。他以为他们有更多时间的。他摆好战斗架式，继续说：「我只是觉得这比较算是你的领域，还是你只是不知道要说什么？毕竟你可是花了超过一年才说你爱我。」

「你认真的吗！？」就连这么远的距离，索隆都看得出厨子脸红了。「我很抱歉！」

「人类的求偶仪式应该是这样进行的吗？」乔巴问。

看在山治是索隆唯一考虑过要共度一生的人，这完全就是他预期会发生的走向。被朋友环绕，处在疯狂的战斗中，跟他可恶的未婚夫吵架。说真的，如果有酒的话就完美了。

「对这两个来说吗？」娜美叹气。「差不多就是吧。」就连透过耳机，索隆都能听见她语气中的宠溺。她是真的替他们感到高兴。

「索隆，我…该死！」山治咆哮，再次被藤虎攻击。索隆试着去找厨子，但被黄猿挡住了去路。索隆对大将发动攻击，山治则是继续说。「索隆，我不知道我爱上你的瞬间到底是什么时候。我想应该是种循序渐进的感觉吧，但在司法岛你打败那只长颈鹿后，我就确定了。」索隆捕捉到山治一个翻身，双手撑地，猛甩长腿。那阵力道把藤虎又逼了回去。「我不晓得这样是否会让你感到安心点，我知道这么长以来我都没有告诉你是我搞砸了，但我向你发誓，我之前没有意识到。」

索隆相信他。残酷不是厨子的天性，而且索隆稍早不也对自己承认，山治有没有说其实都无所谓吗？不管怎样索隆都准备好要跟他共度一生了。他又把黄猿砍飞出去，跑向山治和藤虎对峙的地方。

没说一个字，他们交换对手。背贴着背，面对两位大将。「索隆…」山治呼出长长一口气。「你一直是我最要好的朋友，也是加入这个海贼团这么多年来我最大的挑战。但最重要的是，即使你大部分的时间都让我火大，我还是爱着你。」大将发动攻击，两人用尽全力对抗。撞击的冲击波让他们附近的树木全被连根拔起。「但我保证，我永远不会阻碍你达成最强的目标。我选择让今天，以及我馀生的每一天，都跟你这个臭剑士在一起。」

索隆发誓他听见耳机里传来哭声。可恶。厨子真的很擅长这种事。他们挡开两名大将，又会合起来。再次背对背，准备应战。

「山治…」他说，然后赶紧清清喉咙。「你，毫无疑问，是我这辈子最大的头痛。」他紧绷起来，预期会有大爆发，但只从厨子那里得到一阵笑声。「但你也是我的伙伴，某个跟我一起经历过地狱又回来的人。」他知道传统婚礼的誓词，而且认为山治也许期望他会说，毕竟他自己没有。「听着，我可以发誓要握着你的手，珍惜你。我可以说直到死亡将我们分离那些屁话，但我不会说的。我不是个乐观人士，我也没有满怀希望。我可靠，稳重。」大将们再次攻击，这次索隆和山治都确保他们飞到更远的地方去。他敢说黄猿撞上崖壁了。「有两件事我敢挂保证。我会成为世界上最强的剑豪，而你会找到ALL BLUE。在那之后我不知道，但我知道我们会在一起，因为我爱你，臭厨子。」

耳机传来更多哭声。索隆深深叹了口气，转过身，发现在哭的是山治。老实说，厨子真是的无药可救的浪漫白痴。

好像感觉到索隆的邪笑似的，山治用手背抹抹眼睛，怒吼。「一个字都不准说，绿藻。」

「山治！」索隆几乎能听见船长语气中的微笑了。「你愿意在剩下的旅程中认索隆为你的朋友…抱歉，丈夫吗？」

山治仍然因哭泣而红肿的闪亮蓝眼对上他的，语气中带着坚定。「我愿意。」

「索隆！你愿意在剩下的旅程中认山治为你的丈夫吗？」

索隆回应了山治的笑容。「我愿意。」

「那么我宣布你们结婚了！现在接吻我们才能把战斗打完开始庆祝！」

索隆毫不犹豫。一只手抓住厨子精致衬衫的领子，一只手复住山治的后颈，索隆用自己的唇贴上他的。厨子的唇瓣因眼泪而湿润，索隆还能嚐到血中的铁味，但那是他们分享过最美好的吻。他们分开来，接受朋友赠与的巨大欢呼与掌声。索隆只来得及对厨子露出微笑，就必须转身挡住藤虎的另一次攻击。

「我想我该说声恭喜？」藤虎说着，再次被推开。

「没错。」索隆转转脖子，将刀尖指着大将。「所以，我想尽快解决这场战斗，去跟我的伙伴和丈夫庆祝…」该死。这称呼太好听了。「你说我们都认真点赶快使出绝招怎么样？」藤虎给他的微笑让一阵刺激感窜下他的脊椎。

「索隆！」山治在他身后喊。「我要把我的战斗移回东边去。」索隆转头看见山治抓住黄猿的领子，把他一脚踢进树林里。「结束后再见囉？」

索隆忍不住露出微笑。他发现自己好像从来没有笑这么多的，但他真的就是忍不住。他觉得自己好像从来没这么快乐过。「好──」他回喊，转身面对藤虎。「打赌照旧吗？」

一阵停顿。「当然照旧！只要答应我别死了，知道吗？」

「除非你也一样。」

轻笑。「我爱你，臭绿藻。祝你好运。」

索隆再次迅速转头，正好看见厨子金色的头发消失在树林间。他转向藤虎，说：「我也爱你，臭厨子。祝你好运。」说完，带着新的目的，他冲向他的对手。

***

战斗终于在四天后结束了。让索隆难以置信的是，山治比索隆早了两小时四十九分钟干掉了黄猿。讨厌的是，做纪录的甚至不是厨子，而是乔巴和乌索普。山治，如同预料的，没有杀死黄猿。他只是用海楼石把他铐起来，把不省人事的大将扔回去给他的喽囉。索隆也差不多，但他最后还满喜欢他的对手的。山治呢，不喜欢他的。是因为香坡地群岛事件，还是他们在战斗时发生了什么，索隆不确定。

结果显示，甚平是第一个解决对手的，还帮其他人保卫桑尼号，并分配粮食。他之后得告诉山治，他好感激厨子事前准备了那么多食物。在他和藤虎短暂的暂停战斗时，罗宾或乔巴会给他一小份食物和水。其他还在战斗的伙伴他们也都会发送。

床上的山治在他身边扭动。厨子在战斗时身侧被深深砍了一刀。他跟伙伴们说了，但弗兰奇和布鲁克只有办法对付黄猿一下下，时间只够乔巴把伤口包紮起来。山治还是打败了黄猿，但在那之后很快就昏了过去。伤口被感染了，但乔巴向索隆保证，休息一下厨子就不会有事。

山治呻吟着张开眼睛。「呃，为什么你的丑脸是我醒来后第一个看见的东西？」

索隆微笑。如果厨子已经开始污辱他，就表示他没事了。「你跟这张丑脸结婚了，所以你最好赶快习惯。」

「说得有理，绿藻。」山治慢慢的坐起身。索隆伸手要帮他，但山治把他打发掉。「我没事。我们至少赢了吧？」

「我们当然赢了。路飞被揍得挺惨的，但他在甲板上休息。」

「那我怎么会躺到这里来，你却逃过一劫？」

「我想办法没受伤就打败了我的对手。」

「放屁。」

「你还在昏迷的时候乔巴就已经帮我包紮好了。」他承认。「除了腿上会留一个难看的疤和一根断掉的肋骨以外…」他给了山治一个意有所指的表情。「我没事。」

「噢，对了。那是我…」山治尴尬的揉着后脑杓，突然像是想起来似的惊跳起来。「你…天啊，索隆，我们结婚了！」

「是啊。」索隆大笑。「你刚醒来时我们就已经讨论过这部份了，厨子。你在昏过去之前有撞到头吗？我相信你还欠我们的船长一个结婚蛋糕？」

山治歇斯底里的大笑起来。索隆开始担心厨子可能真的撞到头了，山治却伸出手抓住索隆的腹卷，把他拉过去吻住。

「山治…你醒了！对不起！」他们分开来，索隆转头看见他们的船医站在门口，脸红的要命，摇着头。「你的复原能力总是让我惊奇…你们全都是。」他强调的看了索隆一眼，山治大笑。「总之，你既然醒了，就可以走了。」

「真的？」根据小驯鹿的医疗史，他通常会在大战之后要求病人好好休息的，这真让人意外。

乔巴只是举起双手。「我又没办法阻止你。」

有道理。

索隆帮助山治下床，只得到了一点点抗议，他们走向门口。「对了，恭喜。我被告知那不是个正常的求偶仪式，但我喜欢。」船医在他们经过时微笑。山治在门口停下，但在乔巴走到他的书桌时，他只是摇了摇头，打开门。

「你想跟他说那并不是求偶仪式吗？」索隆小声说，很惊讶厨子竟然没有感到害羞。

「对他来说那就是求偶仪式，干嘛争论呢？」山治只是掠过他身边，走进清爽的海风中。现在已经快正午了，他们才刚刚驶入大海。这座岛，就如同索隆预料的，被毁了。一半还在熊熊燃烧，另一半淹了大水，森林全都是断掉的树木，悬崖被劈成两半。

「山治君！」索隆讶异地看着娜美抱住厨子。「恭喜！」

厨子脸红的要命，但索隆很惊讶的发现山治只是紧紧的回抱她。「谢谢你，娜美桑。」厨子很快就被剩下的伙伴包围了。索隆决定去察看一下在睡觉的船长。稍早他们已经把他包围过一次了，他不需要再来一遍。再说，厨子会喜欢被关注的感觉的，他们的伙伴也很为他们高兴。这样就够了。不过，他倒是很期待即将而来的宴会。

索隆在草地正中央找到昏厥的路飞，脸上带着蠢兮兮的笑容。在伙伴们的惊奇下，路飞没有杀死赤犬。索隆有种感觉，那是因为他想要这名大将，这个海军头子，清楚的知道，在马林佛德顶上战争时他没杀成的那名海贼，现在打败了他。

一只手放在他的肩膀上，他不用看就知道是山治。「绿藻…」索隆转头，山治比比大伙儿。「来吧，我不管你是不是已经全都听过了。我想跟朋友们一起庆祝，我们一起。」

索隆呼出一口长长的气。「好吧，但你欠我一次。」

「我什么屁都不欠你。」山治大笑着伸手握住索隆的手。那份温暖让索隆的脸上绽放出一朵小小的笑容。「我爱你，索隆，而且在我们剩馀的旅程中会一直爱下去。」

「我也爱你，山治。」索隆靠过去，轻轻吻住厨子。自在和之国厨子踏出第一步开始，索隆就知道这将会是一趟长途旅行。跟厨子结婚什么也不会改变。他们还是会帮路飞取得海贼王的头衔。他会打败米霍克，他们也会找到山治的梦之海。

「喂，山治──」乌索普的声音随着微风飘来。「乔巴和我纪录了战斗，你想知道谁第一个打败对手吗？」

山治退开来，给了索隆一个最邪恶的表情，显示他早就知道答案了。「好啊，乌索普，真是个好主意。谢谢你。」

跟厨子结婚绝对是他这辈子中最棒也最糟的事。


End file.
